caught in the rain
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: This all started because it was raining out. DIP


How did I get myself into this mess?

This all started when I got caught in the rain walking home from school. It was one of the worst storm I've ever seen. It's only been rain for an hour and the streets are already flooded with water. Even the snow on the ground started to evaporate. To bad the same couldn't be said for the ice on the sidewalk, which I have sliped on twice today.

To bad I didn't stip and crack my head open. Then I wouldn't have been kicked and punched earlier today by some bullies, I wouldn't have to take and fail all those test and I wouldn't have too deal with all the other shit school has to offer.

So far, life has been shit for me.

And no, im not just another one of those pussy emo kids that just bitch about their lives.

No one knows what it's like being an all powerfull demi-god, being able to make a forest fire from the tips of your fingers, bring an intire world to it's knees and to make anyone or anything do as I wish just by using alittle magic or fear, but not allowed to. Father has forbide me from using any of my demonic power while I finish school on earth.

The other kids picked up on this pretty quickly, and the bullies of the school saw this as a perfect opportunity to get some fresh meat for their abuse. So I was a prime target for their torture. Now I know how the damned souls that I so loved to make suffer, felt when I would tortured them.

I was looking forward to getting home and relaxing after a long week of school. I would almost thank god thats it's Friday. But it looks like my plans to get home are going to be delayed, because a car just stoped infront of me and the window rolled down slowly.

Out poped a head. Not any head, mind you, But the head of Pip Pirrup, one of the most popular guys in school. Fuck, I hate this guy. Not just cause I was jealous of his popularity, but because I can't stand how kind and nice he is. It's a demon thing, we hate things that are too pure and sweet. It reminds me of the angels in heaven and Pip was the fucking deffinion of anglic!

I hated how kind and sweet he is to everyone, even me, and I set him on fire once! He even looks like an angle with his warm smile, soft brown eyes and long blond hair. Just what you would think an angel would look like!

He looked at me with some worried expression across his face. "Oh Damien, your all wet!" He cried.

No shit, it's raining out dipshit! I thought, knowing I don't have the balls to say that to his face. He may be sweet, but since he was twice my hight and alot stronger then me, he could kick my ass.

"Hurry, get in!" Without waiting for an anwser, he grabed me and pulled me into the car with him.

Dispite my protest, he took me back to his house. Saying he needed to get me out of these wet clothes and into a warm bath. After a while of arguing, I finally gave in. There was no use arguing with this idiot. I thought there was no harm in getting a rid, a bath and a change of clothes, right?

Wrong.

After the bath, I was dressed in a pair of his old sweat pants, and a much to big for me t-shirt that Pip lent me. I went to the kitchen, where Pip was sitting at the table, drinking tea. The seat across from him seemed to be for me. The chair was pulled out and a cup of tea sat warm on the table infront of it. Wearly, I sat down across from him.

I kept an eye on him as I took a sip of tea. I grimaced as I swollowed the warm liquid. I always hated the taste of tea. How do British people stomach this shit? I put the cup down and just stared blankly at it.

"...Thanks." I said finally. I looked up from the tea cup to see his face.

He glanced up and put down his tea, smiling warmly at me."Your welcome Damien, dear."

I grimaced at being called 'dear'. Seriously, how gay is this guy? Nethertheless, I smiled akwardly back at him. Hey, he was being really nice, the least I could do was smile for him.

I really felt uncomfortable and out of place here. Everything was so bright and happy while I was dark and depressing. The walls of the kitchen where bright blue and everything else was white. I was the only dark colored thing in this room. Maybe even the darkest thing in the whole house!

The brightest thing of all was the glowing aura around Pip. I could see a humans aura, I can tall if they are pure or not. I can tell if their a virgin, I could tell if their lieing. If someone was lieing to me, I could see if they are telling the truth just by looking an the glowing energy around them. Pip's energy was a shining yellow color, meaning that he was a virgin that was pure of mind.

I never saw anyone this pure. Well except Jesus but I never seen a mortal this good. It should sicken me. But it dosen't. In fact, it attracts me. My dad told me once that Demons are attracted to pure things. That we have a natural disire to distroy innocence in all living things.

I licked my lips as my demonic hunger for this mortal grew within me.

And that is how I ended up naked, on my knees with both my hands on the headboard of Pip's bed. He was sitting behind me, completely naked as well, cupping my ass with both his hands, one each cheek, pulling them apart.

I felt the tip of his dick press against my hole, about to push thought the tight muscles around my anus and into my prostate. I knew I was about to be fucked by another guy,...and I excepted it. Not only that, but I wanted it. I wanted Pip to take my virginity! Not only cause I was horney as fuck or because I wanted to take his purity, it was because it was Pip.

Out of anyone in the would, I wanted him to take me. I want him to fuck me, hold me, kiss me and dare I say love me. And I know he will. Pip wasn't the type to just fuck someone and leave them. He would stay with me. He was the kind that would stay and cuddle afterwards, the kind that would cling to me and never let me go. I knew that he would love me.

And thats why im giving him permission to enter me.

I just wish it wouldn't hurt so bad.

When he pushed the tip of his penis past my entrance, it only stang alittle, but now that half his dick is in me, I felt as if my ass was being torn apart! I let out a cry of pain. He paniced abit as he tryed to calm me down. He rubbing my hips gently and whispered in my ear."Shh, shh, please Damien, I know it hurts an awful lot but the calmer you are, the less it will hurt!"

I tried to take a few deep breaths. This is what I wanted, I remined myself, trying to calm myself. After a few seconds, I felt ready to continue so I told him the OK to go on. He happily obliged and stated thrusting. I tried my best to hold back my screams, but one unintentionally sliped out every once in awhile.

While he was still painfully thrusting into me, I felt him grab hold of my cock and start stroking it. Pleasure started to flow through my lower area and the pain started to fade. Im used to the thrusting rhythm and the feeling of his dick in my ass feels good now.

Resting my forehead on the headbored, I let all the moans out and scream as loud as I can. "M-more!" I begged.

Oh my dark lord, I never felt this good befor! It's like we're connected somehow just by moving along with eachothers movements.

But it all had to come to an end sometime. I came in his hand and not long after, he came deep inside me. I could feel his warm seed ooze out of me as he pulled out. I sighed and sat down on my sore bottom. Pip was laying down on his back infront of me, legs spread wide open.

I grined.

Taking advantage of his vulnerability, I pushed his legs farther apart sat between them on my knees. He looked up at me with a questioningly. I grined wider and said "My turn bitch!"


End file.
